Mike Wessel vs. Ryan Martinez
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Wessel blitzed forward and they clinched. Wessel kneed the body landing a right and eating one, they reclinched. Four thirty-five. Wessel said it would take thirty seconds. They broke. Wessel landed a big counter right after eating a right himself. Four fifteen as Wessel blitzed in to the clinch. Four minutes. Martinez kneed the body. They broke. Three thirty-five. Wessel landed a counter right. He landed a good body kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. They exchanged. Two thirty-five as Wessel landed a body kick and a counter right after eating an inside kick there. Wessel blitzed in, they clinched, Martinez got a trip, Wessel stood immediately. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Martinez stuffed a single and had the standing back. They turned back and broke. "Straight right!" One thirty-five. "Left hook!" One fifteen as Wessel landed a leg kick, checked actually, he slipped. Martinez pounced to side control. One minute. Martinez worked a keylock. He lost it. Thirty-five. Wessel was clinging on for dear life. Fifteen as Martinez landed a right elbow there and another. Another. A left elbow to the body. The first round ended, 10-9 Martinez but close. Jimmy disagreed. The second round began. Wessel blitzed in to the clinch. Wessel stuffed a single and they broke. Four thirty-five. Wessel stuffed a trip to the clinch. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Wessel stuffed a trip. Martinez got another trip to half-guard. He passed to side control. Three thirty-five. Martinez was taking the back, nope Wessel stood and broke. Three fifteen. Wessel landed an inside kick. Martinez's hands were low. Three minutes. Martinez is trying to conceal possible weariness here I think. Two thirty-five. Wessel landed a leg kick. Martinez blocked a high kick. Wessel caught another flush one for a single to side control. He had the back. Two minutes with six or seven heavy rights under, two more. Martinez stood to the clinch, they broke. One thirty-five. Wessel landed an iffy body kick. One fifteen. Martinez's hands were very low. One minute. Martinez landed a jab. Thirty-five as Wessel landed a big right to the chin, they clinched. Martinez got a trip to guard, nice. Fifteen. Martinez landed a left elbow, Wessel was tying him up. The second round ended. 10-9 Martinez but close. Wessel may need a finish here. Jimmy disagrees. The third round began and they touched gloves. Martinez landed a leg kick eating a counter right on the chin. Four thirty-five. Martinez landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as he ate an inside kick. Four minutes left. Martinez landed a left hook. Martinez landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Wessel was swelling under his right eye. Three fifteen remaining. Wessel landed a counter right. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Martinez landed a leg kick, they clinched. Wessel stuffed a trip there. Two fifteen. Wessel kneed the body. Another. Two minutes remaining. One thirty-five as they broke. Wessel landed a right to the body. One fifteen. Wessel landed a big right, two or three more, they clinched. One minute. Wessel stuffed a trip. Martinez landed a short left. They broke. Thirty-five. Martinez landed a straight left. He landed a left uppercut, they clinched. Fifteen. Wessel kneed the body three times, they broke. They clinched. The third round ended. 10-9 Wessel, close fight. 29-28 Martinez, could go either way. Jimmy Smith called it 30-27 Wessel. 29-28 Wessel, 30-27 Martinez and... 29-28 for the split decision for... Mike Wessel. No surprise there. Good fight.